


Sister, Sister

by DuchessKing2021



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20173969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessKing2021/pseuds/DuchessKing2021
Summary: Steve could barely take care of himself, having only just started caring for The Party and even then it wasn't a full time job (although it felt like it) so he wasn't exactly ready for a pair of 6 year olds to be making breakfast in his kitchen at 5 the fuck am. And on a Monday no less!OrSteve's parents give him a birthday present, it came in a pair, but he won't be able to throw this one into the forest or  wrap it up to give to someone else.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a good month or so, a really good amount of time filled with all these good times in them that Steve will forever cherish. Maybe that should’ve been his first clue, nothing good ever really stuck around in Steve Harrington’s life. Maybe that’s why he should’ve expected it.

Steve awoke with a groan, his body sore from extended basketball practice and helping the nerd squad with their weird science crap. Steve took a moment to just lay there and enjoy the morning, or at least he planned to until her heard it. 

Giggling.

Like, little girl, bell chimes, giggles. The kind he hear Max and Jane make when they whisper to one another.

Steve jumped up to realize 3 very important things off the bat. 

First of all, his door was open, he’d always shut it since the whole Upside Down mess that was going on, his room was his second favorite safe place. He hopped over to the doorway, pulling on a pair of grey sweats that rode low on his hips. Steve blushed when he was reminded just whose sweats he had on, he grabbed his bat and slowly made his way down the stairs.   
Don’t judge him, he’s been through enough that you don’t trust everything you hear, it could determine life or death.

Second, he smelled the warm and soft aroma of pancakes that hadn’t ever flowed through this house unless he was the one making it. Steve only held the bat tighter, who in the world was in his house this early that wasn’t already invited in the day before.

He thought back to The Party and how many times he’d caught them in his house after a night of adventuring, eating waffles and candy until Steve would shoo them out the kitchen to make them a real meal that didn’t involve chocolate. How Dustin would come over on days his mom would be in tears while on the phone with his father, but Dustin would’ve made his presence known by now. 

The last thing he noticed was when he went around the corner were two little heads barely grazing the top of the counter. One had caramel colored curls, the others hair was a few shades darker, but not as dark as Steve’s.

Okay. This was one way to start a morning, maybe the weirdest so far, but he could deal. He took a deep breath and leaned against the kitchen doorway, pushing away the annoyance and confusion to let out what he hoped was a jovial voice, “ Hey, little ladies, what are you doing?” Their little bodies froze and Steve had felt slightly guilty, he walked into the kitchen and admired the work they had done, the pancakes were golden to perfection and the fruit was arranged beautifully, he picked up a tiny golden pancake with crisp edges and groaned at the taste, it was homestyled and buttery. 

He swallowed the little bit of buttery goodness and looked down at the tufts of hair that was looking down, he got down on one knee and tilted their chins up. He felt his skin go pale when he looked into their faces. They looked like carbon copies of his mother, the only difference was the blue in their eyes and the brown hair on their head, even if it was a few shades lighter than his own. They looked scared and Steve was too dry-mouthed to calm their worries.

Steve had gotten the girls settled in the living room with a couple of blankets each and their pancakes with slices of fruit was put next to them. 

(After Steve had finished being in shock, he manually started making two little plates for them and just about had a heart attack when he saw the little girl with darker hair pick up the knife as she tried to cut the fruit, her little tongue poking out the side of her mouth, he caught the tiny wrist in one hand and the knife in the other right before the knife had the chance to come down onto her pale little wrist. Both girls stared at him with a look of uneasiness that Steve didn’t like so he just shook his head, kissed her wrist and set her down to send the pair off to go get some blankets as he busied himself on getting their breakfast.)

They were sitting on the couch in the mass of blankets and pillows with their plates as the sub began to rise higher and the sound of the VHS Tape playing Popeye filled the usually empty and silent room. Steve checked on them one more time before moving around the kitchen as he looked around for the- gotcha. There was a note stuck delicately with a magnet in the middle of the fridge, hopefully explaining the two little girls that were up in his house at 5 am cooking by a stove they shouldn’t be knowing how to use at this age, he put on his glasses as he read the note.

Steven,

I know you’re probably wondering what’s going on and your father and I apologize for the lack of preparation, but these two girls are your little sisters, your father and I had them raised by nannies just like you until they heard a message you sent about needing to talk to us and pleaded to know who you were. They've only heard stories and have never seen a single picture of you. Your job from here on is to look after them for your father and I,. They, like you, were an accident and we haven’t the need, time, nor want to take care of them, but we’d thought that maybe it could better be done by you whilst giving you a chance to show some responsibility in your life.. Your father and I will be in Peru for the time being until we contact you further. 

Do not disappoint us again Steven.

~ Eleanor Harrington

Steve felt himself shaking as he gripped the note with tense hands, crinkling up the note and trying not to scream as he walked back out to the living room to see the girls hugging one another and trying not to doze off in the fluffy blankets.

He really couldn’t do this.


	2. Take Your Sisters to School Day? Not!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve takes the twins to school, names are revealed, Nancy's a brat and Billy is a good boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Hi! Hi! 
> 
> First of all, I'm so so sorry for the delay, I planned to have this up by yesterday night or earlier, but practice has been brutal, but now I'm free!
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> For a week, lol
> 
> But Yeah, here it is!

He wondered if this is how Billy felt when Max was basically dumped on him, [technically he has help from Susan and maybe Neil], his mind supplied unhelpfully. Steve sat beside the girls and pulled a blanket up on himself, tossing a strawberry slice in his mouth and turning to the pair who had been looking back up at him. 

Steve coughed, facing them, “Alright girlies, let's start off with this, do you know who I am?” He had to be sure before he got ahead of himself, the one with brighter hair curled in on herself and her sister, the one with darker hair spoke, “Um, you’re our big brother right, you’ll take care of us?” Her voice was sweet, but with a rough tone under it, like rose with thorns. He felt like the last part was more a question than an answer, but waved it off.

“Yeah, shortstop, I’ll take care of you, both of you, don’t worry.” He ruffled their hair witch made them both giggle.

He was beginning to love those twin giggles.

“Alright giggle boxes, can you tell me your names?” 

The one with lighter hair spoke first, “Um, my names Stephanie and...I like the color blue!” Her voice was sweet and high pitched, her smile showed a missing tooth in the back that was on its way to growing, she’s a cute kid.

“Erm, my names Starleen, eugh, and I like purple, I guess.” Her voice was slightly tougher, he could tell that she was going to have a more grown up voice when she was his age or older, but the way she said her name was forced, as if the name itself was pouring vinegar on her tongue.

Steve thought for a moment, all kids love nicknames right? So how about..”Star?” he raised his eyebrow in her direction watching her little dark brows and bright eyes light up in happy eagerness. “I guess you do like it , huh?” He chuckled as her curls bounced from the amount of pressure she put into nodding. If they were brought up like Steve, then she wouldn’t think nicknames are allowed and was probably ecstatic to the fact that her big brother didn’t think the same.

He cleared his throat and looked at the two in the eye and opened his mouth to speak before a loud blaring sound came from upstairs, he looked on the wall and saw what it had said, it was almost 6:30 and he had school at 7. 

He jumped up and cursed quietly when he ran into a wall, the two bodies from the couch laughing at his actions and it that made it all the more worth it, even if the pain stung like hell. 

He rubbed his shoulder and ran up to his room to slip on a pair of high waisted dark green jeans and tucked in a white t- shirt with a black jacket on top. He looked at himself over, a quick spray of Farrah Fawcett and he was rushing down his stairs with his bag, 

He jogged in front of the girls and realized that he had nothing for them to wear or somewhere to go while he was in school. He sighed and looked around, noticing they had nothing with them, he frowned shaking his head, leave it to their parents to not provide even the bare minimum.

Steve knelt in front of the girls and took in what they were wearing, the one with lighter hair had on a powder blue sweater and white shorts and a blue bow on either side of her head, the other had on an identical sweater in pale lavender with white shorts. I wasn’t too hot or cold, so they should be fine until he got to school.

He sighed and shook his head, “Alright, girlies, lets go go go, I’ve got to go to school and 6 minutes to figure out a plan!” He ushered them out the door, a plastic bag with pancakes and fruit inside of it were in each of their hands. 

Steve lifted them both into the car, he had taken his time buckling them in to make sure they were safe, not used to it due to the only bodies being in his car could care less if they had a seat belt on.

Driving down the road, he turned to a kiddie station, Disney, he thinks and looks into the rear view mirror, the girls were leaning over to each other whispers and fruit passed between them, a few giggles here and there let Steve know that they were okay.

They had finally reached the school, Steve took a deep breath and nodded to himself, he had a plan, not the best one, but it was a plan nonetheless. He got out and took each girl out their seats, putting their snacks into his bag so that they were holding his hands.

Steve locked the door and made his way into the building. Immediately there were strange looks pointed his way, because seeing Steve Harrington with children had already been weird enough, but two identical ones that were the same age as Holly Wheeler had probably drawn the line.

Steve tugged the girls close and made his way to his locker, quickly putting his stuff away when a shadow loomed over him, he held his breath

‘Please be Billy, please be Billy’ 

Steve turned a bit to see golden locks and visibly relaxed, throwing his arms around the taller boy and taking in his scent, he kissed his cheek and looked into his blue eyes, “Baby, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now there’s so-” Steve’s words had been cut short by Billy pressing his lips to his own with a sense of roughness that made Steve melt. 

He held onto Billy’s face and would have continued if there hadn’t been a cough form beside him, a nasally, stuck up one that he remembered all too well, he disconnected his lips from the blonde, knees shaking at the growl the blonde let out, “Is there something I can help you with, Nancy Drew?” He bit out. Steve tugged tugging his little sisters behind him

Billy had seen the movement and leaned over to Steve’s ear to whisper, “We need to have a chat about that by the way,” Nodding his head towards the little girls when Steve threw him a confused look. 

Nancy cleared her throat and glared at Billy, Steve could only laugh, it had already been what? A year now? She still believed that she had Steve wrapped around her little finger and that he would ditch everyone and everything for her. Tch. Not anymore. 

“Steve, come on, lets go!” She sounded exasperated, as if it was an obvious choice and he was taking too long to make it.

“No, Nancy.” Short and Sweet, just like their relationship from beginning to end. Nancy’s jaw dropped and then screwed up as she stomped her foot like a toddler, “Steve! I said. Lets. Go”

“And I said no Nancy, I know you’re not used to hearing it, but that’s honestly not my problem. You’re not my problem, after all, I’m just bullshit right?” He knew the words stung by the way her face dropped and flushed, stuttering over words to defend herself, but Steve just turned away, shielding his sisters from view and letting Billy take care of her, she honestly gave him a headache. 

Then it happened. And honestly, he should’ve expected it. 

Tommy and Carol came boisterously down the hallway, they would've made a jab at him and continue down the way, but of course the scene in the hallway must’ve brought on more attention. 

“Oh ho, lookie here, aren’t y’all an interesting sight and what’s with your little lackeys Stevie? Still can’t find someone your own age?” Tommy jeered at him with a wide smile

Carol giggled beside him, he smirked like he won the lottery, “I bet we could show them a better time, right Tommy?” 

He nodded, “You’re right carol,” Tommy grinned and made a move to grab one of the little girls arms, “Now, why don’t you little girls come wi-augh!” Tommy’s hands scrambled to the arm that had a hold of his throat, he managed to open his eyes to see who was choking him.

It was Steve. 

A very pissed off Steve. 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Hill?” He snarled and only released the slightest amount of pressure, Steve wasn’t the most merciful at the moment so seeing Tommy choke by his hand, almost made him smile.

“Come on, let him go Stevie, he didn’t mean it!” Ah, Carol, always quick to come to the bully’s defense in any situation, but it didn’t do her much good when Barb had come from around the corner and started a fight with her, effectively catching the attention of the majority of the student body. They’d been waiting on this fight for months, ever since Carlos started to bully Barbara and she’d always have a witty remark back. 

Heh, go Barb.

Steve focused on the douchebag who had the nerve to start smiling at him, “Commun, now Stevie, what are they gonna do with someone like you?” He rasped out, “ Alone, unloved, unwanted, they’ll never have a chance with you in their life so how about you hand em over an-” he was back to choking and rose a hand to cover his nose. Steve had punched him. Hard.

Steve’s fists began to close when Billy’s voice whispered in his ear, “Forget him, baby, he’s not worth it, Remember your little pair back here,” Billy nodded his head to his sister. Steve’s eyes followed the two little girls hiding themselves behind Billy’s body, curling in on each other.

Steve sighed, sometimes he hated when Billy was right.

Letting go of Tommy and seeing him scramble for breath while he tried to get away from him had almost made it worth it. Steve turned towards where Barb was finished taking down carol and had now pulled a corner and judging by their body language (Nancy Curling in on herself and avoiding eye contact and Barbie wagging her finger with the other hand on her hi[ with forced eye contact made it seem like a mother scolding their child. Barb had everything under control.

Steve walked away with him on one side and Billy on the other with the little girls in between either of them to protect them from any other situations like before. It had been Billy’s idea of course, it made Steve so lucky that he had him by his side through all of this.

Steve felt eyes on him and turned to see Billy trying to get his attention while he was keeping an eye on the girls, ‘Explain later.’ He mouthed, addressing the twins between them. Steve gave a nervous smile and nodded his head, facing forward again.

He knew this was coming, but he had rather it’d been Billy than Nancy or Tommy or Carol.

Steve took a deep breath and smiled a bit, maybe there was a chance he could this.

He turned the corner to see the nerd brigade waiting outside his door. Their eyes widened in unison at him, Billy and the girls.

Steve face palmed and sighed, then again, maybe he couldn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate the way this turned out, it feels too rushed, but you know the drill, kudos and stuff
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is heavily appreciated, please point out errors and tell me and I will change them immediately.
> 
> P.S. Tell me if there's something you'd like to see in the upcoming chapters and I'll see what I can do, have a wonderful day!


	3. Steve is Stressed and Blessed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is tired and Stressed, the boys are curious, Max and El are good big sisters, Billy is a good boyfriend and big brother...except when he's driving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an Anti-Nancy, but no Anti- Jonathan, he's a too sweet to hate, but the two ARE still dating, Steve just has different levels of the respect for the two.
> 
> Enjoy!

Steve was now in the courtyard with Billy, The Party, and his sisters.  
He’d shooed the kids off until lunch, practically shouting ‘I’ll explain later!’ over their demand for answers, but now it was lunch and Steve found himself cornered.

The girls had decided that it wasn’t worth arguing over and had decided to take care of the twin girls, playing with them and such while the guys had their “man talk” as Max described which is totally not true because as advanced as they are, the boys of the party are still just that. Boys. Which means they’ll start an argument over the tiniest thing, especially Mike.

So now here he was sitting on the fifth to highest bleacher with the other boys surrounding him as Mac and El played a game of simon says on the football field, he was high enough to where he could see them and the surrounding field in case anyone tried to mess with them. Even if they did, he’d just sick Billy on them, cause Billy is a great boyfriend like that.

“Steve!” A bunch of voices chorused, even Billy, although it was a bit deeper than the rest.

Steve rolled his eyes and focused back on them, “Yes?” He spoke annoyed, he’d been getting extra shit today for having his sisters with him in school, teachers pulling him outside, students saying he’d gotten Nancy pregnant and he was a sucker for getting left with them, which is nuts because first of all, ew, second of all, they didn’t break up that long ago, it's only been a few months or something. 

Billy’s hand was on his shoulder, rubbing the bone there comfortingly, his way of being cute to him in front of the boy without being too open with his affection in case of Neil. Steve hated that old man and the way he’d traumatized the boy.

Looking at the glares from the boys, Steve felt a little traumatized too.

It was Dustin who spoke first, “Well?”

Steve blinked back, “Well what?” This conversation was already giving him a headache.

Dustin looked close to pulling his hair out, “ Who are they Steve!?” He whisper yelled back to him, pointing rather obviously at the girls on the football field who had started making flower crowns for each other...cute.

Steve rolled his eyes again, “They are my sisters. A nice little 4-day late Happy Birthday from my parents this morning at 5 am.” He stated simply, he may count the Party as his own kids, but damn, he was allowed to have his privacy when necessary. 

Will spoke next, a quiet shy voice as he looked down, “Why didn’t you tell us it was your birthday? W-We would’ve celebrated it with you!” He ended it so confidently and hopeful that it made Steve’s heart break a bit because Will was just too sweet and deserved so much better. looking between WIll and Mike, he hoped the boy was getting treated nice because honestly, he could’ve done so much better, but it wasn’t really his place.

Swteve just shook his head and rubbed the boy's head, “It’s okay Will, I really just wanted to be alone that day.” He assured him and looked back to the other three unsatisfied faces and groaned, “What else do you heathens want from me? That’s the truth and that’s all there is to it. Take it or leave it.” He was beginning to become irritated.

And Billy could tell, so he shooed the brats away, “Scram brat pack, Stevie and I here need a talk.” He spoke sternly and jammed his thumb in another direction far from them and they all got up grumbling, they knew not to disobey the two. 

When they were far away enough he turned to Steve and had begun to open his mouth when he saw tears going down the brown haired boys face, brown eyes wide and watery.

Billy tsk’d and shook his head, bringing his hands to cradle the soft face as he kept crying, “Oh baby, this has been so hard on you huh? C’mere, that’s it, good boy, right here with me,” He cooed to Steve as he guided the boy into his lap, facing his neck, “Yeah, this must’ve been a lot for you to deal with huh baby?” Billy was sympathizing as much as possible.

As much as he pulls a tough guy act, he knew how bad it was to be forgotten, but he doesn’t react the same way as Stevie boy here, he just blows it off and goes to a party.   
Steve on the other hand has always been hopeful so when his parents finally came back it must’ve been hard for him to see that instead of celebrating with him, they just gave him more responsibility to handle as if he didn’t have enough to deal with.

Billy shook his head and continued to rub the back of the sobbing boy, hoping that the boy would calm down soon. He hated to see the boy cry, knowing just how often he wanted to and how little he actually did.

Eventually the sobbing stopped, just a few sniffles and some shaking. Billy kept an eye on the girls, they were playing some weird frog game where they jumped over one another, something Max probably learned from the group of boys no doubt, Billy sighed and shook his head, lifting Steve up just enough to look into the watery brown eyes, “ Hey baby, I got an idea, you wanna hear it?” He spoke softly to him as if he was a child and slowly let his head fall back on the blondes shoulder.

Steve could hear Billy’s heartbeat just the slightest bit as he laid his head down, “Hey, baby why don’t me ‘n Max come to your place, huh? We could make that pasta you like so much with all the shrimp and stuff in it hm?” Billy made it so his chin was atop the brunette’s nest of hair, the curls were soft enough to be a pillow so it was rather comforting. Billy noticed the lack of response and looked to see the boy was trying to doze off, “Hey, hey, hey, now, don’t fall asleep on me, we still gotta get home since we took separate cars,” He listened as the ring-ring-ring of the school bell signaled the end of lunch.

Billy was always a dutiful student, only missed school when he had to. He leaned back to look down at Steve’s face and the clearly visible puppy dog face that the four girls were giving him on the field.

This was clearly a had to reason. He cupped a hand to his mouth, “ PICK A CAR GIRLIES! WE’RE TAKIN’ A LIL’ TRIP!” he bellowed enough for the office to hear him.

There were squeals and then nothing as the girls booked it to the cars, Billy was willing to bet that each preteen was going to take a 5 year old with them since they knew that they were going to the same place in the end. 

Billy cupped a hand behind Steve’s neck and knees, “Hold on sweetheart, just a minute, yeah?” He whispered as Steve squirmed a bit at the feeling of being lifted.   
(You would think he was used to it with how much time he spent with Billy doing other activities, he was lifted up more than a cheerleader during comp season) 

Billy groaned a bit as his back straightened back out, makin his way down the bleachers and promptly raising a finger to Tommy and Carol as they walked up to give him and his baby shit again. 

Nah. He’d had enough for one day and it wasn’t even 12 o'clock. The way their jaws dropped however,was a look that Billy would save for when he needed a good laugh. It would go into the category of Princess Wheeler getting scolded and Carol getting her ass whooped. Ah, good times.

He turned to the school parking lot where the girls were waiting beside the car of their choice, but were still able to talk since Steve and Billy had chosen there parking spots where they (Billy) made threats to make sure no one got between them both figurative and literal.

El was standing there calmly with the darker haired twins hand in her own as Max spoke about something quietly, by the amazed look on the twins faces it was probably one of the many times that she beat the boys at something that girls don’t usually do. However, while talking, he noticed that Max’s hand had never let go of the little girls hand, she was the one with lighter hair and from the way she hid when he walked up, he could tell she was the shy one. 

He set Steve down as he spoke to the girls to give him a moment to fully wake up. He made sure he could fully stand upright before turning his attention to the girls, he got down on one knee and took a deep breath, he didn’t have to do this since Max was like 6. He looked into matching blue eyes and waved them closer. They looked at one another and slowly came closer, the little one taking a little skip to catch up since she had been hiding, he could do this right? “ Hey girlies, my name is William, but everyone calls me Billy, it’s nice to meet you both,” Good man, billy, short and simple, not too intimidating, he’s got this, he shook both of their hands as the one with darker hair spoke up,” My names, erm, Starleen, “ 

Eugh, the hell? Billy went to open his mouth, but Steve beat him to it, “But she’s decided to be called Star for short, isn’t that right?” He yawned and sat up straighter, looking toward the little girl with a charming smile as she looked back up to him with an awe inspiring look and a bright full smile.

She turned her head back to Billy with a triumphant, “Mhm!” smile taking over her features more and more, Billy smiled back at her, “Welcome back Stevie, and it is very nice to meet you Miss Star.” He shook her hand and Steve led Star to his car where he got her and El situated, telling El what she needed to do to make sure the younger girl was safe.

Billy brought his attention to the shy girl who looked at him through her carmel curls, letting out a small “Eep!” to duck her head down farther when he caught her eye, Billy tsk’d and brought his fingers to lift her chin up to face him, “Hey there Shyfly, you wanna tell me your name? You can go right back to Mad Max over there when your done, I promise.” He hooked his pinky around her tiny one and squeezed a bit, noticing her head had come a little farther out from behind her hair to look at him properly. 

She played with her hands, struggling to keep eye contact, “M-my names Stephanie,” She looked down at her little shoes, rocking back and forth, “ I like the color blue!” She added on in a little excitement and smiled a bit. Billy smiled back and tucked her hair behind her ear, “Well then it’s your lucky day then Miss Stephanie, cause my favorite color is blue too!” He whispered in a faux excitement, but it was enough for the child to look back up at him with wide eyes and bright smile.

“Does that mean we’re friends?” She whispered back as though it was a secret, it was kinda cute.

“ Yep, the bestest of friends.” He jokingly responded, but wasn’t prepared for the weight of a smaller body being flung into his chest as she hugged him, 

“Thank you Billy! You’re my bestest best friend!” She whisper yelled and pulled back to smile at him and skip back to Max who was smirking back at him, the little shit. Billy shook his head and stood up, noticing Steve looked at him with such a soft look that Billy’s heart skipped a beat and his face flushed in a pink hue. 

“We’re meeting at your house, Princess” he muttered loud enough for the brunette to hear and then got into his car where Max and Steph were waiting for him, slamming the door and bring his head down on his steering wheel to will his blush down.

Billy got in a couple deep breaths before a small hand was on his cheek, Billy rose back up to look over and see doe blue eyes looking straight back at him, “ Best friend okay?” She spoke so soft and calm that Billy almost had to stop breathing to hear, he smiled back and ruffled her hair. TUrning to the wheel, he started the engine and changed to his station as pulled out his glasses and out of the parking lot to avoid his face being looked at as the pink hue rose back up a bit.

“Yeah, shortstop, I’m okay.” He waited for the click of a seatbelt before peeling out the parking lot at full speed, only one thought going through his head.

I did it once, I can do it again. He looked back at the little girl laughing as Max looked terrified when the car was at full speed. He threw his head back and laughed.

But maybe this time he’d do it a bit differently. 

Billy swung around the corner as bright laughter rang through the air. 

And so did the yelling of Steve behind him telling him to drive safer. Oops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwe, Billy and Stephanie fluff will always be what I live for, if someone could message me about drawing them together, I wouldn't be mad. Next we take a trip to the mall to get the girls some new clothes and Steve will do the best he can, but we all know that Max is gonna take over as self applied big sister cause she's awesome like that.
> 
> You know the drill, kudos and messages are always welcomed! Have a wonderful day/night! Byeee
> 
> ~Duchess


	4. A Day at the Mall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Billy and the girls take a trip to the Mall for some fun and end up getting more than they bargained for.
> 
> And Steve just likes to see Billy happy.

Steve looked around the large building with disdain, for all his love of clothes and “preppyness”, he hated the mall, with a passion, but he came often to drop off Max and El and days like today it ended up being four girls instead of two which means it would take 4 times longer for them to get out than the original 6 oclock agreement.

Billy, on the other hand, was just as ecstatic about the mall as the girls are, blue eyes shining at the neon light that shone brightly on the people moving in and out. School had let out a little while ago and it was about to get packed so he may have to rush their shopping trip a bit in case they have to deal with Wheeler and the freak or Carol and Tommy’s dumbass selves trying to get into his good graces for some stupid reason.

They all walked in together, the younger girls in the middle, the middle schoolers holding their hand as Billy and Steve bracketed the outside from unknown people or oncoming cars. They made it to the entrance and within five minutes and a quick speech to not seperate with a few bills for them each, the girls had jetted off in a singular direction, a store that Steve was sure Max was in love with and it was probably her and El’s first date since he’d seen half of El’s closet in the window.

Shaking his head, Steve turned to talk to Billy to see where he wanted to go and he was met with a smirk and a small nod in a certain direction that Steve knew had to be the music store. The Hargrove/Mayfield children were obsessed with the mall and both had their favorite places far away from one another, Billy rolled his eyes and yanked Steve along to go on the escalator, apparently he was taking too long for his highness. Bossy.

. . . . .

They had been in this store four almost 3 hours now and it was going on 10 oclock. Steve would have no problem if they all didn’t have school tomorrow. Early. Plus he and to pick people (Dustin) up. He groaned and slammed his head back down on the table at the food court against one of the seats, surrounded by bags upon bags that he didn’t think would fit in both cars comfortably. He didn’t even know what all of these things were for, how many different shoes does a girl need, not like Steve had much room to talk, but still. Lip gloss? For what? The two girls kissed each other all the time so there’d be no use in putting it on at the end of the day. Hair clips, Hair bands, rubber bands, hair ties, and so. Much. more. Steve just didn’t understand what it was all for in the end. He’s so happy to be gay.

Steve had been dragged everywhere by everyone. Music, clothes, shoes, ice cream, food, jewelry, more ice cream and finally Steve had had about enough and told the group that they had to do their finals rounds and they only had fifteen minutes before they leave. 5 more minutes to go. Whoop de- fucking- doo.

Steve began to gather a few bags in his hand, bending down to pick one of the smaller ones off the floor to combine them, it really was too much. That’s when he felt a large palm at the small of his back, he jumped and swiveled around to see a brown haired guy with green-grey eyes smiling at him, he was a somewhat taller guy, dressed in a white tank and dark green jeans, with a pair of white sneakers on. He looked like a fashion disaster and if that wasn’t bad enough, the guy had this weir leering smirk on him and Steve wished that the mall fanatics would take a little less time so that he could get away from this creep.

Brown haired guy flipped his hair out of the way, but kept the same smile, “ Hey there gorgeous, my name is Daniel, what about you?” Sticking his hand out to forcibly shake Steve’s hand and tried to kiss it, but Steve was quicker, snatching his hand out of the mans and taking a few steps back. “I’m sorry, uh, Daniel was it? I have a boyfriend who is actually here at the moment and even if he wasn’t you’re uh….. not exactly ...my type. At all.” Steve spoke deadpanned and continued to hurry and get as much bags as he could, he usually wasn’t this harsh, but he was in the one place he hated more than his own empty home, he was tired plus mentally and emotionally exhausted, he wanted his boyfriend to come and pummel this guy so he could take their girls and go home. 

“What in the exact fuck do you think you’re doing to my boyfriend?” Oh, at least one of Steve’s wishes could come true, Billy had walked up behind the guy and had him in a small chokehold enough to not draw attention, but also enough to show the guy that he was a potential threat. Brown haired dude looked like he was about to piss himself from the surprise, Steve resisted the urge to be one of those girlfriends and taunt the guy,

‘not so tough now huh? How do you like it when someone comes up behind and forces themselves on you?’ Lord knows he wanted to, but when he looked behind Billy, he saw four different colored little heads peeking out from behind him, all looking equally as pissed which Steve just found utterly adorable because they all looked like a bunch of bothered kittens, so Steve took the parenteral route, calling the girls over to grab as many bags as they could and make their way to their respective cars. Judging by how late it was they’d all end up crashing at Steve’s place for the night. 

Steve had maneuvered with the girls to get the bags packed securely and still have somewhere to sit, it wasn't easy (especially since they had to make space for the two or three bags he hadn’t been ab; to lift) however it was done and they were all resting in Steve’s BMW, Stephanie was hugging one of the stuffed animals that she’d gotten one of the four to buy her and was on her way to sleep with Steve’s jacket on top of her. El and Max were gossiping in the back with their hand in on another’s and slight chaste kisses were exchanged, which left Starlette to be on Steve’s lap, playing with his hands and listening to the songs that Steve had chosen on his ipod for her.   
They were calm and content, the twins only sifted when a manly high pitched scream rang through the air before being cut off abruptly, but Steve just shushed them and lulled them back to sleep. It had been about 35 minutes before Billy came back without a single scratch or drop of blood on his perfectly tanned body, typical.

Billy greeted him with a kiss to his cheek and told Max to get into the car, he looked down at Star’s little head, “Does this mean we’re trading car riders for the night?” He asked looking over at Stephanie’s peacefully sleeping body. 

Steve chuckled and nodded his head, “Seems like it, he most i’m going to move her is to the backseat, plus she has my jacket on and you have a knack for stealing my stuff, you little thief.” He raised an eyebrow at a blushing stuttering Billy who had thought he was being subtle at stealing the many things Steve left behind. 

He was so cute.

Steve laughed a little and patted his right cheek, kissing the other. “There, there, honey, you’ll learn to steal like me one day, hm?” Steve teased, opening the door to hand over Star with his ipod, hoping that he’d at least get that back when they got to the house. 

Billy stood staring at the brunette with his jaw dropped, he had noticed his stuff go missing, but he didn’t think it was his own boyfriend stealing them! Mybe Maxine or her little boy toy, but not Steve! 

Said brunette had lifted Stephanie to have El help him put her in the backseat, then proceeded to shut the door. He started his engine and blew a kiss towards Billy who hadn’t moved even an inch. 

“See you at home, baby!~” Steve called out, his hand hanging out the window, waving, as he went around the corner.

Billy was shook. 

Max was cackling.

And sweet little Star was oblivious to it all, just sitting in her little seat with a bag or two around her, her tiny feet waving at the song.

Billy got himself together after a few minutes, walking to the driver side, he was met face to face with a red faced Max who wa doing her best to hold her laugh in, Billy rolled his eyes and groaned, slamming his head on the wheel. 

“Just let it out you little shit, I know you want to.” He grumbled and Max saw that as her cue,

“Bwahahahaha, he had you figured out in seconds, he’s been doing it for months! Ohmygod I can’t breeeaattthhee!” 

She was just full of support today. 

Billy rolled his eyes again and started the engine, making sure both girls had their seat belt on before he peeled out of the parking lot.

And at good time because the mall police were yelling his name with a very beaten green-eyed brunette who looked terrified, but angry, Billy peeled away faster, he’d had enough for a night. 

But Billy never knew that his night was just beginning and he’d notice soon enough that all the girls had bought a crap ton of candy and half the bag was almost empty, each girl had a piece of candy in her hand….and three more in their little pockets. 

Lord have mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos! Subscribe! and Bookmark!
> 
> Leave some suggestion or constructive criticism, just don't be rude.
> 
> Have a wonderful night/day!


	5. Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls got into the candy and have been running our boys wild. Then they escaped.

It all started the second they were out the door. 

He should’ve noticed it honestly, the multicolored lip and tongue. The bouncing and fast talking.

Alas it was only until they were inside that they really let him have it. He had gotten all the bags in with Billy while the girls were on the couch, they took turns and Steve had come back with his last load to…

Chaos. To put it simply. Bags were everywhere, filled, half-filled, empty. Clothes were strewn over couches, candy spread on the table and from the kitchen he heard the fast talking of different voices and from the blurs that passed him so quickly that he would blink and they’d be gone.

It could only be one thing, 

A sugar rush. 

times 4.

Steve tried to find his boyfriend through the tornado of well, everything, that covered the first floor of his house. 

He walked around before he came to a slightly bulging window curtain. He pulled it back to see Billy in a corner shivering, he looked terrified.

Steve looked back at the chaos,

Then back to Billy.

He could see where the terror came from.

Steve situated himself beside Billy to pull the blonde’s head into his lap. He clicked his tongue as his fingers ran through the golden curls, “Oh baby, what did they do to you?” Billy looked shell-shocked. “It was terrifying, hey were calm and just sitting and then they just went psycho! There were clothes and makeup and and...I can’t deal with that man!” Billy was shaking like a wet and cold cat, Steve smoothed his hand up and down his boyfriends side, “There there, honey, we’ll figure it out.

It had only been about 20 minutes, but after the day he had, Steve was just ready for it to end.

Candy had been stashed and no amount of searching or begging would make the girls tell and they ran away before they could plead more, it was becoming a bit too much.

Billy and Steve had given up, they were sitting on the couch while the girls ran through the house, always keeping a watchful eye so that they didn’t slip, but as of now the chinese and coca cola in his possession was the only other focus on his mind. 

“SteveSteveSteveSteveSteve!” Ah yes, the word of the night other than-

“BillyBillyBillyBillyBilly” there it is. 

Both boys set their chinese down beside them in the middle of the couch for balance. They gave the girls their attention until Steve’s face changed into an Aha moment, He cut the girls off on their little rant of rainbow unicorns. “Hey girlies, let's play a game!” He spoke with mock enthusiasm, they were both exhausted and grasping at strings. Each girl hopped up and down in happiness. 

Steve took a deep breath and plastered a smile, “Okay, first, we’re gonna spin in circles, okay? 1...2…...3!” He sounded and all the girls began to spin in laughter until they all got dizzy and ended up crashing on the ground, they watched as the eyes went around in circles until they tried to stand back up.    
  
It was Star who spoke first, “ What’s next, bubba?” Steev’s heart shattered a bit, he almost forgot the initial plan to get them tired, he’d neve been given a special nickname from someone so little and it made his heart swoon.

He shook his head and remembered the chaos he’d been through, remembering why he was doing this in the first place, “Ahem, now, I need you to go from one end of the house, waaay over there,” He pointed to the opposite wall on the right side of the couch, “ And run all the way back here 30 times, can you do that?” He got cheers in response.    
  
He lined them up, putting a little space, “Alright, readyyy, seeeettt…...GO!” He shouted and they all bolted off in giggles. While they began running, Steve walked back to the couch where Billy sat with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, Steve grabbed his chinese and turned to him, “What? It’s keeping them busy isn’t it?” He joked and laid his head on Billy’s shoulder. 

It was a few minutes before either of them spoke, it was Billy who broke the silence, “I didn’t think you’d remember.” He spoke stiff like, but fondly like he was happy, but scared to be that way, “ That story I told you about the time I got sugar rush and she made me play and do games until I eventually crashed? Yeah, I saw through your little plan Harrington, but it’ll work.” He teased at Steve’s red face

The brunette muttered something under his breath, looking away with a pout, Billy chuckled and tilted his head up with a finger, “Don’t be sour with me, sweetheart, I just didn’t know you were listening’ is all,” He cooed, kissing Steve’s cheek and trailing down to his neck, pausing there just to let his lips rest on the skin. “Gonna tell me what you said?” He whispered, massaging Steve’s hand in his own

“Hm?” 

“Don’t play dumb Steve-”   
  
“Who says I’m playin?” 

“I know you said something under your breath with those pretty pink lips, c’mon, tell mee”

Steve humphed, crossing his arms and looking down, “If you must know, I said that I always listen to you.” He pouted and turned in the other direction so Billy couldn’t see his blush.

“Awe, my baby’s gettin’ soft on me, now? Ain’t that just precious,” He teased, bringing Steve into his arms, kissing the top of his pouty form, “Oh, don’t get embarrassed, I think it’s real sweet, I never had anyone like that before. He kissed Steve’s cheek and turned his attention back to the 4 girls to see…

Nothing. 

Billy jumped up, scaring Steve, he darted around and didn’t see a single shade of hair of any kind. 

“Steve. Where are the girls?” He could hear the tremble in his own voice.

Steve was up in an instant, he looked around, “What the fuck do you mean where are they?! They were just there!”

They each took their own sections of the house, bedrooms, closest, cupboards (don’t judge them, the little girls were small enough)

They didn’t see them  _ anywhere _ .

Then Steve’s phone rang, Billy was searching the bathrooms again, so Steve jetted for it. “Hello?”

“STEVEN HARRINGTON COME GET THESE SHE-BEAST AWAY FROM ME!”

Oh **shit**.

It was Nancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, Kudos, Bookmark, Subscribe!
> 
> I have a sweet surprise for the next two chapters, but I will still take suggestions! 
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
